


Giochi da grandi

by Shireith



Series: Cronache di tutto [14]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shireith/pseuds/Shireith
Summary: «Non sai perché l’ho fatto, Aoko. Lascia che ti spieghi.»Writober, #14: carte
Relationships: Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid/Nakamori Aoko
Series: Cronache di tutto [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029042





	Giochi da grandi

Le aveva posto quella domanda spinto dal senso di colpa, ancora convinto di non aver fatto nulla di male – era solo una stupida partita a carte! La bambina dall’altro capo del tavolo, tuttavia, non sembrava essere dello stesso avviso.

«Mi perdoni?» ripeté Kaito.

Aoko lo osservò con gli occhi bagnati da alcune lacrime e il labbro inferiore catturato a stento dai denti. «Sei cattivo.»

Lo sguardo di Kaito cadde in basso, sul full di carte che gli aveva permesso, poco prima, di dichiarare la sua vittoria con tutto l’orgoglio di cui era capace. Non aveva messo in conto che Aoko ci sarebbe rimasta tanto male.

Va bene, _forse_ qualche colpa ce l’aveva. _Forse_ avrebbe potuto darsi meno arie. Non che fosse abituato a vincere, comunque. Suo padre era sempre stato un mostro nel gioco del poker e Kaito non era mai riuscito a strappargli una vittoria. Né a lui, né a sua madre. E Chikage sapeva essere davvero insopportabile quando vinceva.

Kaito sbuffò. «Mi perdoni se ti insegno a giocare bene?»

Le lacrime di Aoko parvero svanire come neve al sole mentre gli angoli della bocca viaggiavano velocemente all’insù per disegnare un ampio sorriso. «Davvero?»

Kaito distolse lo sguardo e lo puntò sul tavolo nel tentativo di celare il rossore delle guance e iniziò a mischiare le carte.

Era un _sì_ – dopotutto era solo un gioco e loro erano solo bambini.

*

Le aveva posto quella domanda spinto da un senso di colpa crescente eppure _inutile_ , perché nemmeno quello era stato capace di fargli vedere i suoi errori e indurlo ad agire per tempo.

_Mi perdoni?_ avrebbe ripetuto Kaito se solo ne avesse avuto il coraggio. Ma quel coraggio gli mancava perché ora erano lì, le _conseguenze_ dei suoi errori, le leggeva in due occhi bagnati dalle lacrime e carichi di delusione che lui non riusciva a sopportare.

Lo sguardo gli cadde sull’asfalto, lì dove il cilindro bianco giaceva sudicio a pochi passi dal monocolo rotto.

_Sei cattivo_ – Aoko non lo disse, ma lui avrebbe voluto. Avrebbe voluto tornare a quel pomeriggio della loro infanzia, quando ancora un sorriso bastava, quando le parole non erano importanti perché i bambini, si sa, sono creature semplici.

«Non sai perché l’ho fatto, Aoko. Lascia che ti spieghi.»

_Mi perdoneresti se ti spiegassi le mie ragioni?_

Le lacrime di Aoko non scomparvero, nessun sorriso le scacciò. C’era solo dolore sul suo volto, e Kaito non poté scrollarsi di dosso la sensazione di vuoto nel petto nemmeno dopo che lei si fu voltata per andarsene.

Era un _no_ – dopotutto _non_ era solo un gioco e loro bambini non lo erano più.


End file.
